Memories Lost and Found
by love
Summary: Jubilee was in a accident where she lost her memory. Now renamed Jae she has fought to remember who she is accuiring more wealth than imaginable to do it. Well a certain invation help her remeber? PLEASE READ! PLEASE! Chapter Two now here!PLEASE READ A
1. Default Chapter

  
Hi I had this really cool dream last night. And after finally buying Gen.-X# 75, and reading Ultimate X-Men (The one where Scott has joined the Brotherhood and the red menace, with her ugly haircut is in bed with Wolverine), Well it put everything in prospective and well what was born was this story. Just to let you guys know right now, this is definitely going to be a Jubilee and Secret but revealed in chapter Three, Romance thing. But while that's the sub plot. I think the main plot well be on Jae recovering her memory and realizing who she was before the accident. (Jae=Jubilee) : )   
  
  
~ Memories Lost and Found ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A petite glossy woman stepped out of the limousine. Her head held high in regal fashion. Her long black tresses swayed lightly behind her back. Her porcelain white skin wore at the moment an elegant soft satin pink gown that made her look like a descendant of old imperial Chinese royalty. Photographers and reporters ran to her and taking pictures and asking a million questions a minute. The women simply smiled, flashing them with her pearls of perfect white teethe. Dazed by her beauty they continued to shoot pictures of her, but where suddenly stopped by her entrance into the grand ballroom.  
  
  
The ballroom was decorated in royal fashion. With golden Dinnerware, set eloquently atop the rectangular tables. Tapestries of the elite clubs heritage came down the ceilings embroider in golden lining. The event was indeed a special one. For never in all the hundred years of its existence had the elite club ever embraced a woman into its mist, especially a women old enough to be the granddaughter of the Delegate.  
  
  
At twenty four Jae Lee had taken the International business world by storm. Acquiring 1.5 billion dollars was unthinkable for someone so young, who had no money or family history to begin with. But somehow she had done it and done it all in less than five years. Graduating from Harvard Law school in a year proved just how intelligent she was. But then taking on Harvard Business school in just the same time was unheard and unimaginable, but she had done both. Never paying a dime for school as well. Jae was a smart cookie, as one of her old boyfriends had called her. She scouted out scholarships; won awards that gave money, and provided her services for businesses and law firms. Her actual year of business had been paid off by Two major court cases. The other half paid by a combination of Harvard's Alumni and Harvard collage itself.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The evening went on as expected For Jae. She had sat and listened to the man accept her into the club, Then she had answered questions for the reporters that were allowed to enter after dinner. All in all she really did not feel as special as everyone around her treated her. She had left the Ballroom two hours after her arrival blaming her early escape on fatigue.   
  
  
As she now sat looking out the window of her personal jet plane, tears of loneliness descended her eyes. Not only of loneliness, but also of anger. It had been now seven years since she had first woken up in the hospital not knowing who she was or how she had gotten there. The first year had been her toughest she had to learn many basic things over again. Things she didn't understand. She had to be taught to speak correctly; She had to be taught to walk again. Not only did her physical body need to be taught simple things and put into shape. But according to what the doctors had told her afterward her mind was in shambles. Or like one of them said 'like a jigsaw puzzle having to be put back together.'  
  
Amazingly all that work had only taken a year in a half. After the hospital and all the therapy's she still didn't remember who she was. And looking out the window now she didn't think she ever would. What else was there to achieve? She had set goals for herself when she resided in the shelter for women after the hospital. She promised to do the best she could for herself to perhaps fell her head with knowledge so that she could someday or somehow recover her lost memories .She had thought that after reading so much something would seem familiar but nothing ever had. What good was it to be supper smart if she didn't know where she came from. What good was being supper smart if it couldn't help her recover her lost memories? No one in the ballroom had understood that and that's what had her angry now. What good was any of it? Sure she had money. Sure she could buy everything she had ever wanted? But what good was it if she didn't even remember what it was she had wanted before the accident.  
  
  
It was times like these that Jae wished she were a Mutant, A mutant telapath to be exact. That way she could remember who she was. Or look inside peoples minds to see if they knew who she was.   
  
  
  
  
Jae entered her modest (for someone with 1.5 MM) three floor house. Picked up her mail on the floor and checked the number of messages on her answering machine. She had forty-two messages in the last twenty-four hours. Instead of hearing them, She headed to her bedroom, where after undressing and putting her oversized T-shirt and pink boxers on did she begin to check her mail. She pulled her small trashcan next to the bed and began her normal routine with mail.  
  
  
~Junk~ she thought on the first one she saw.  
  
~Bill, Junk, Junk, Junk, Invitation to a fundraiser, Another fundraiser, Fundraiser, please contribute… Junk, Congratulations you may already be a millionaire. Yeah I already was one. Junk, Fundraiser…all in all I have twenty fundraisers and twelve junk mail. Great I wonder what my messages are going to be. ~  
  
  
She walked over to where her answering machine was, and pressed the automatic voice button.  
  
"You have forty-two messages.  
One. Received on June fourth 12:13 p.m.   
Hello Miss Lee I'm calling on behalf of Professor Charles Xavier Founder of the School for gifted Children. Professor Xavier request your presence at a fundraiser he will be holding on June twenty-second at 8: O'clock p.m. Dress is Black tie. Please R.S.V.P by calling the following number 555-5221 Then Pressing the pound button and saying your name. You will receive following Instructions upon your acceptance of this invitation. There will also be an invitation sent to you in the mail with the same information given in by this call. Thank you and have a good day Miss Lee we hope to see you there."  
  
  
Jae quickly turned the automatic voice on the answering machine off. And replayed the first message again. She wrote done the number, dialed, and did as was instructed in the message  
  
"Hello Miss Lee thank you for accepting this invitation. Unfortunately and because of security reasons, the date given to you in the written and spoken term for the fundraiser is invalid. The date of the fundraiser is this coming Wednesday. The time and form of dress are correct. As for the location, again due to security reasons, cannot be given. That is why the Professor has arranged for all his guest to be picked up from their homes by plane, car and helicopters, depending on their location. If you still accept Miss Lee please press One."  
  
Jae pressed one.   
~To hell with the political fundraiser. ~ She thought  
  
"Again thank you for still wanting to contribute to the Fundraiser Miss Lee. Due to the fact that you live far away there will be a jet plane picking you up at the near by airport, From which you will fly two hours to the state of the fundraiser. A black limousine will be waiting to take you to the actual event. Again thank you for your understanding Miss Lee. Also do not concern yourself with getting to the airport. A black limousine will be at your house at precisely 5:30p.m. Escorting you to the jet. Thank you again Miss Lee."  
  
  
Jae Lee sat in shock for a moment. Not only because of what she had just accepted but also at the fact that just two hours ago she was wishing to be mutant. The fact that this invitation had come was great for Lee. Perhaps the Professor would be able to help her. It was said that he was the world's strongest telepath. She didn't know how she hadn't thought of him before. She would also make the nights contribution as well.   
  
~Yup things are definitely looking up~ Thought Jae as she got underneath her quilt and turned off the lights.  
  
~I might just finally get the answer as to who I am, I can't wait ~ With that final Jae closed her eyes and dreamed of Yellow raincoats, Cowboy hats, and Firecrackers.  
  
  
  
Hi again. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Due to the fact that I'm really into this story I'll be putting ~The Dream~ And ~Forbidden~ on Hold until I'm done with this one. But I should be done with this one in like two weeks.J  
  
Thanks and again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
MUAHA J  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ~ Memories Lost and Found ~ Part Due

Hi! Well just so that everyone knows I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS just the plot. I hope I've caught people's interest with this story. I also hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review! Please!!! Anyway here you go part two to…  
  
  
~ Memories Lost and Found ~ Part Due  
  
  
  
:) :) :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tall lonely figure walked over to the balcony, his brown hair swaying in the breeze. His red glasses catching the rays of sunlight. As he stared out into the distance he saw his former wife being embraced by the arms of another man. He felt a pain in his chest and turned back inside. After so many years, he still wasn't used to the fact that the women he loved, with all his heart was lost to him. He understood the circumstances as to why she had turned to the other man. But when he returned she had chosen to remain by the others side. That's what hurt.  
  
  
He would have and did give his life for her. He tried his damnest to return to her sooner, only to find her in the arms of someone new. The fact that she moved on so quickly was what to this day killed him. He had loved her. He still loved her. Unlike her he wasn't able to move on with his life. Sure after so many years he acted indifferent to their relationship. But deep down it hurt.   
  
  
The man walked out of his room and headed to the study. Today was an important day at the mansion. And the man had to double check the guest list for the Professor, who would arrive later in the day from another conference in Genosha. The fundraiser was being held at the mansion this time. Even though the man wasn't to fond of the idea, having people snoop through his home wasn't what he called a party. But he understood why it was being held there. The guest would be able to see where there money was being put and to what cause. Amazingly the guest invited had all R.S.V.P ed. He really hadn't thought they would, do to the fact they didn't even know where it was being held.   
  
  
  
Three hours later and some minor changes the man left the study and headed back to his room for a shower and a nap. It was now 5:30 in about three hours the guest would begin to arrive. And he being one of the first students needed to be ready by 7:00. But not before resting. He knew what a circus nights like these became. He had to be wide-awake and ready for anything. He turned on the water in the shower and took a warm bath with closed eyes. After about thirty minuets he turned off the shower. He rested his head against the wall and reaching he took his glasses off the soap dish and placed them back in his face. With a white terry towel wrapped around his waste he lay on his bed and closed his eyes.   
  
  
So many things had changed in the last eight years. He had lost his wife, been in the brotherhood lost unborn children because of the lost of his wife. Tears streamed down the man's face. Tears for those that had died or passed away because of his disappearance. He missed the late night conversations with his son Nathan, he missed his daughter, and he missed the political talks he had with Colossus. After many years of denial, he allowed himself to think of his greatest failure yet. He thought of Jubilee's death.  
  
If only the Professor had informed him of his decision to close the Massachusetts school. He would have, even though he had been in the Brotherhood, found a way to look out for her. But even after he was told when he returned he had thought Logan would see to her safety. After all she had been his ward. Unknown to them all none had taken part to seeing if she was all right in California. Everyone assuming the other was taking or at least looking out for her. Not until that phone call Jono had received from Angelo telling him of her death, did they all realize their folly.  
  
Sleep finally reached the man, after horrid memories and a tear stained face. Soon he was dreaming of claws, lasers, fireworks, and red heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Please Review! But Please don't burn me. I have sensitive skin and well I ran out of Marshmellows : )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ~Part Tre~

I AM SOOOOO SORRY to keep you guys waiting. I could use excuses but hey you just want the story so here you go I promise to have chapter 4 out soon. Please don't burn me I ran out of marshmellows. ~*^_^*~. Oh and A big thanks to Wraith3055. (He got me out of my writteres block). I love getting feedback sooo send em my way love yal and enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
  
As the man came down the stairs, outside a young woman was stepping out of a black Lincoln limousine. Dressed in her signature color of soft pink with a black cape draped over it Jae Lee stepped inside the mansion. Annoyed that she hadn't remained awake to see the grounds of the massive estate, she very quickly adjusted her black contacts. Plastering a gentle smile on her face she gave her cape to the man at the door and went in search of the professor.  
  
  
The outside of the mansion had been lighted up with a display of numerous colors. With candles illuminating the inside and a soft Celtic melody played by the orchestra it gave the mansion an old magical feeling to the night. The atmosphere felt more like a ball than a stuffy fundraiser. Golden hues played off the shadows of the candles. The full moon's ray of light touched the open patio's marble floor. And the roses, various in color, gave the patio an almost unrealistic feeling, especially by their arrangement around the marble water fountain. The same roses had been put inside to help the ballroom give it an antique feeling.  
  
A number of celebrities and politicians crowded the grand ballroom. Some standing around and chatting others drinking and dancing. The display of colorful gowns worn by the women was breath taking. The men in there designer tuxedoes looked just as handsome.   
  
But no other woman's gown looked more magical or stunning on her than Jae Lee's did. With her unique soft metallic, two piece, embroidered pink gown, Jae looked her worth and more. There didn't seem to be a pair of eyes that hadn't noticed her beauty since her late arrival to the mansion. Many crowded around her for even though she was rich and famous little was still known of her. All anyone truly knew was what a prodigy she was, and how she made her money. No one knew anything about her life prior to the last seven years.   
  
Jae in her unique fashion smiled answered mediocre questions then turned the topic of conversation away from her self. She felt someone touching her arm. She turned and saw a woman with white hair handing her a beautifully decorated pink and white mask, with golden curls at its crown along with pink feathers on its sides. Small red hearts at the cheeks, pink blush, its eye shadow was also soft pink with the surrounding eyeholes outlined with black. It truly was a work of art  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please." The room quieted to the woman's attention. Jae also looked up to hear the woman speak  
  
"Because of all your wonderful contributions, we have surpassed our expected goal. On behalf of Professor Charles Xavier and the Academy we thank you. I assume you are all wondering why we made this a black tie event. Well in all honesty it's to give you all a special gift. As you will notice our students and faculties are distributing Masquerade mask, These are yours to be used when the clock strikes nine exactly; they will be removed at midnight. As you can see the clock will strike nine in exactly ten minutes. Ladies the restrooms are to my left. Please enjoy yourselves tonight, you all greatly disserve it. Thank you."   
  
With that said the women with red hair stepped away from the microphone and into the arms of a short hairy man. Jae noticed the way he held her and for some unknown reason it felt odd to her. She turned from them and walked over to the nearest mirror outside of the Great Hall. Removing her contacts and fixing the mask properly on to her persona, she looked at the person in the mirror. Starring back at her was someone she didn't recognize a figure dressed solely for the mask she wore.   
  
The clock struck nine and Jae entered the Hall once again. That's when it hit her. She looked around for a masked man in a wheelchair, but saw him not.   
  
  
"Ladies and gentleman the Professor wishes you to enjoy the Masquerade, Unfortunately he is suffering from jet lag at the moment and apologizes for not remaining here with you. Please enjoy yourselves, Orchestra you may begin." And with that a masked figure left the microphone.  
  
Jae left the Hall again, only this time through the patio doors. She ran down the thick marble staircase and wandered into the massive gardens. There she ran deeper in to the gardens until she found a Victorian marble bench to rest upon. She sat down. Silent tears of frustration began to descend from her masked face. She had so many hopes for tonight's fundraiser. Hopes that because of a man's jetlag were now ruined. When would she have the opportunity to speak to him again, probably at the next fundraiser?   
  
But that was the problem she was tired, tired of not knowing anything about her life prior to the last seven years. Tired of waiting. If she was a different type of person she would exceed to see him, but even now she didn't know whom she would have asked. Everyone was wearing a mask. There was no way of identifying any of the professors' students or faculty.  
  
She closed her eyes, and sat there by herself. All the sadness she had felt throughout the past seven years again took their toll on her. Tears still streaming down her face, Jae picked up her legs and bent them toward her chest wrapping her arms around them she lay her head on her knees And tried to forget her pain.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Not feeling much like celebrating, or sleeping, Scott headed out to the gardens. He had seen Logan and Jean embracing earlier and it had dampened his mood. Walking towards the most secluded part in the garden maze, he thought about all the years he had been with Jean, and wondered if this emptiness in his heart was what Logan had felt when he had seen them together in the past.   
  
Once he approached his destination. He sat at the rim of the angel water fountain. At the moment he wished he could remove his mask, but do to the fact he had forgotten his glasses, It would have to remain. Thanks to Hank who had put built in ruby quartz lenses in the eye sockets he was stuck with the thing on.   
  
He lifted his head and stared at the full moon. Just like his marriage to Jean it seemed perfect far away, but up close it was anything but. It seemed to him that for the passed seven years he had been photo copying his relationship with her in his mind. Picturing all the good moments and omitting the bad. It didn't matter to him though he loved her. She was the love of his life. His only love. He was at a crossroads for what seemed an eternity. The only time he moved from the crossroads was to fulfill his manly urges, but he would always return to where he was before. Stuck. Not being able to move on emotionally without Jean.  
  
  
Lost in thought the sound he heard, from over the green ridge, startled him. He got up and headed around the ridge wall. There he saw what he thought was an angel curled up into a ball on the marble bench. With her curled raven black hair tangled with pink and golden lace from the mask she wore, whoever it was sure looked like an angel. Especially with the soft pink fabric she was wrapped in. Unfortunately as he got closer he noticed something, Angels didn't use the type of language he heard being muttered. Nor would they be sniffling into their arms.  
  
  
He sat next to her and for some reason unknown to him he had the sudden urge to hold her in his arms and make her forget her sorrows.  
  
  
"Please go away" the angel muttered  
  
He didn't answer her instead he asked a question "Why are you crying?"  
  
"If I tell you will you go away?" She whispered.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I feel alone. They happy now can you please go away."  
  
"No, I'll keep you company." What was wrong with him? The Angel obviously wanted to be alone and there he was harassing her.  
  
"You said if I told you you'd leave now please keep your promise and leave me."  
  
"No, I said maybe. And I've decided to keep you company. Now tell me why you feel alone?" He asked.   
  
  
She picked up her head. Taking her mask off in frustration, she turned to look at him. "Listen I don't know what kind of pervert you are but if you don't leave right know I'll use my powers to make you leave." She bluffed.  
  
Scott did not hear a word she said all he could do was stare at the beautiful face that held the ocean blue eyes in front of him. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her pink lips and make them swollen from his kisses. 'Snap out of it Scott you don't even know her. You can go to Harry's later and pick someone up' he thought to himself.   
  
"Stop starring at me, you jerk. Hello!" She waved her hand in front of his face; he seemed to be in trance.  
"Hello. Anyone in there?" This time she snapped her fingers.  
  
Scott blinked underneath his mask and followed his urges. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her to him then he kissed her with all the desire he felt. He felt her struggle against him. But then he felt her wrap her lose hand around his neck and clutch a mass of his hair in her small fist. He deepened the kiss and pried her mouth open with his tongue.   
  
At the feel of his tongue inside hers she began to struggle again. No one had ever kissed her like she was being kissed at the moment. She felt an arm wrap itself around her back and squeeze her closer to the masked man chest. That's when she lost sense of all reality she let lose her other hand and pulled the man closer to her.  
  
Primitive urges controlled them both and a war of supremacy took place in their mouths. Both, struggling to control the other. While his tongue explored every hidden corner of her mouth. Hers did the same to his. His hand crept inside her silk top and ran his hand along the bare soft silky skin. He felt her shiver. His other hand gathered the masses of her soft raven hair and wrapped itself in them while pulling her even closer.  
  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. Both holding the other. It wasn't until they both heard the fireworks that they broke off the kiss and looked up at the sky.  
  
Slowly there faces inches apart came down and they strayed at each other. Neither said a word both in shock after what just happened. Scott still hadn't removed his hand from the inside of her top, so he slowly went further up and gently pushed her back against his chest. His other hand directed her head to lay on his shoulders.  
  
Jae was confused more than she had been before. 'What just happened here' she thought to herself 'I've never let anyone kiss me like that, I've never felt like this, what's going on, and why am I still sitting on this guy whose name I don't even know?' She asked herself  
  
Scott looked out in the distance and wondered what had come over him. He didn't remember ever feeling like this not even for Jean. All it took was a small looking angel woman and he lost all control of himself, Hell even now he wanted to kiss her. 'Nothing compares to you and I don't even know your name' he thought looking down at the angels' raven head. He slowly lifted her chin saw that she could see him.  
  
"What's your name?" he whispered not wanting to break contact with her.  
  
"Jae." She answered still a little dazed.  
  
"Scott." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It was months since she and Scott began dating.

She was falling in love. Her life seemed surreal whenever she was around him.

He knew about her accident, about her amnesia. He knew about her main reason for being at the charity ball that night. He had offered to have her meet the professor but she declined, she had told him it would be better if she learned to live in the now, things happened for a reason, maybe this was Gods way of giving her a second opportunity.

She knew about Jean, Logan and the x-men. She knew about how betrayed he had felt having his then wife married to another man. She knew about all he lost with the woman's decision. It was uncanny how one course of action could affect so many for so long.

There was very little they didn't know about one another, he thought her need for sugar in the morning was hilarious. He even dared to hide her sugar bombs one morning. She showed him she could give as well as she got. She thought it was endearing how he seemed to take charge of things when they got out of control.

They had decided early on to keep their relationship between themselves, in case it didn't work out.

Now after four months he wanted her to meet his mentor, Mr. Xavier. They would be having dinner for three at the mansion that night. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She wanted to be good enough for them.

She wanted to be accepted especially considering,

she wasn't a mutant.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I know its been forever but I'm trying************

Please review if your still interested*****

There was darkness all around her, but she had to keep moving, she couldn't stay in one place . They'd find her and lock her up. She would never see her family again. She knew that if she wanted to see them again she needed to keep on moving forward. Looking back wouldn't help her any. Keep moving forward .

Move forward , Move forward, move forward , move forward. The darkness didn't feel so suffocating anymore she found a light within the darkness and moved towards it , she wasn't alone any more, she had him.

He changed her world drastically helped her enjoy what she had achieved . He was her rock.

Scott turned towards the woman laying next to him. She was his treasure. Once he had her all the months of pain and bitterness he felt melted away . He accepted and mended friendships and was even able to form new ones .

When he told wolverine he wished hm and Jean the best he meant it . He no longer looked out the window with pain of what was no longer his but with anticipation on what he was able to gain because of it.

His family wanted to meet her , he wasn't ready to share yet. He only spoke about her to Ororo and the professor. They new what he new and with out even knowing her wanted to help her. That was his family .


End file.
